fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Mebagigus
Mebagigus is an SJW kaiju created by SuperNerd. Scoobydooman90001 helped pitch the idea. Appearance Mebagigus resembles Megaguirus but with the head of a triggered feminist due to her gender swap of Basra. To go along with this the yellow parts of her body turn red. History Millennium Gerdsualah was minding his own business, swimming in the ocean and having a good time. Not soon after, some random bug woman started talking shit about Gerdsualah, claiming his sense of fashion was racist to lizards and insensitive to dinosaurs, despite he himself being one. Confused, Gerdsualah trudged on, only to find more of these bug ladies. After making remarks about him being sexist, a mens wrights activist, and more racist claims, he killed them, only for more bugs to come out and claim he was the new Hitler, and was discriminating them and hating them for no reason other than the fact they are insects. Gerdsualah tried to explain that he was good friends with A certain insect kaiju, but they only took more offense to this thinking it was because of their gender due to Gerdsualah not elaborating. After telling them that wasn't true, they stated it must be because of their religion and that they worship a creature known as Mebagigus, claiming she is their "group leader". Gerdsualah says he never knew such a religion existed, which only prompted the insects to go into a blind fit of rage, claiming Gerdsualah was the Anti-Christ and that he hated all woman. Gerdsualah was about to attack them when a logic hole was dropped into the crowd of them, sucking out their childish beliefs and causing them to die. Gerdsualah ran away soon after. Back in the city, Mebagigus appeared, enraged someone would attack her loyal followers on HER Tumblr page island. Mebagigus emerged, cutting buildings in two with her Idiocy coat, a rough hide made from dead brain cells, all of which came from her and her followers. She began screeching at things in a temper tantrum, causing them to shatter as her anger caused her to ramble and babble on so fast that no one could hear her. She flew off, ready to fight. Only a few hours later did Gerdsualah arrive at the spot he was told to via text message, and it wasn't soon after that moment that Mebagigus appeared. "Oh my god, are you like... wait a second. YOU ARE GERDSUALAH. OF COURSE YOUR JUDGING ME YOU STUPID MISOGYNIST!!!" Gerdsualah looked at her. "Do I... know you Mebagigus?" Mebagigus began screeching. "OF COURSE YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOU SICK BASTARD!!! YOU WANTED TO FORGET ALL ABOUT MY MURDER AND LEAVE ME TO DIE. BUT I, BASRA, HAVE RISEN AGAIN, MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER!!!" Gerdsualah sighed and then started rubbing his hand on his head. "Oh, you must have been one of the people my dad killed. Sorry about that." Mebagigus flew closer. "DAD? SORRY???? YOUR MAKING EXCUSES!!!! ENOUGH OF THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Mebagugus began fighting Gerdsualah, but, as you might of expected, her attack was predictable. Gerdsualah grabbed her and impaled her, snapping her jaw to make sure she was dead. As a tribute (and a way not to spread diseases) Gerdsualah burned her corpse, leaving no trace. Abilities * Idiocy Coat - A coat made up of dead brain cells. It's durable and sharp, allowing Mebagigus to chop, cleave, and hit things with ease. Only applies to the red parts of her body. * Cell Thief - Mebagigus will stab her tail into you, only for it to drain your brain cells. It will send a virus into the victim which then causes them to become an SJW. * Super Hyper Babble Ramble - Not really an ability, but it still confuses the enemy. * Very Loud Screeching - t's like a cereal box, the name explains it all. Trivia * I put effort into one of these pages. Wow. * I had more fun making this page then the original. * This is one of personal favorite kaiju from the Gerdsualah series as of yet. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:SJW Kaiju Category:Gerdsualah Series Category:Universe 9999 Category:Insects Category:Insect kaiju Category:Female Category:Gender Swap Category:Parody Kaiju